The Other Girl
by Wrestlergurl02
Summary: The ambitious and young WWE Diva, Pistol & Famous baseball player Derek Jeter unite, theres just a problem. Derek has a beautiful girlfriend already. Is she too much for him to handle?


They were the perfect couple. Clearly, he indicated that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. He knew she was "The One." Marlena was her name, who was a big hollywood movie star. She had it all. She had all the clothes she could ask for, all the jewlrey she wanted, any movie role she wanted, loyal fans, and last but not least, she had him. Derek Sanderson Jeter, A New York Yankee, tall dark and handsome. All the girls dyed to get there little hands on him. And as for him, all the men were jealous of his skills. The lead shortstop for the most popular baseball team in the world. He had it all.. Baseball, Chicks digging on him, TV time, and a gorgeous girlfriend...... Or did he?   
  
  
He was at his best friend Alex Rodriguez's New Year's Eve bash. Alex invited all the Hollywood stars. Jennifer Lopez to David Blaine. Justin Timberlake to Gwen Stephani. They were all there. He walked in with his hands in his pocket, Looking around first. He hesitated as he took a step back. Derek was not used to partying. He was very devoted to what he loved to do, Baseball. None of his friends understood why. He was still searching for one whom felt the same as him.  
  
"Hey bro!" Alex spotted him as he walked up. They shook hands.  
"Hey there, How's the party?" Derek responded.  
"Great, I'm glad you could come."   
"No Prob. bro." He said as he put his hands in his pocket walking across the dance floor, to get to the other side where a good friend of his was.  
"Hey hey hey!" Said a very impressed female.  
"Gwen!" He said sarcastically. They hugged and started to talk a bit. Gwen Stephani was a good friend of his that he could count on. He did not have many of friends like that anymore since he hit it big.  
  
"Yeah so, how's your girl?"  
  
"What....girl?" He said in a daze as he looked into outterspace.  
  
"YOUR girl.." She replied with a much bolder voice.  
  
"Oh" He said snapping out of it. "Yeah she's great" He said unenthusiastically, Looking into his martini.  
  
"Thats good. What are you looking at?" She said curiously.  
  
"All these people dancing. Is that Fat boy slim i see out there dancing?"  
  
"Haha, Yeah. Hes a little too old to be out there don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll say..."  
  
"Anyways, You should dance up there sometime.."  
  
"Me, dance? Yeah right! I can't dance." He said as he put down his drink, scratching his head lightly.  
  
"Are you kidding? Everyone can dance."  
  
  
"Yeah. We'll maybe i should of added i don't LIKE to dance" He said laughing. As they sat there talking, Alex and famous WWF Superstar The Rock walked up.  
  
"Derek, I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine. Dwayne. Better known as The Rock on TV.  
  
"Oh yes, The great one. Hi, I'm Derek. Big fan." He said presenting himself with a handshake.  
  
"Hello, why thank you i must say im a big yankee/jeter fan myself" He said smiling, very impressed with him.  
  
"So, Did you come alone?" He said feeling kind of stupid for asking.Truthfully he just wanted to know if any of the female wrestler were there. He was a big fan of wrestling. Especially the beautiful females of the WWF.  
  
"Of course not. I brought my girl, Pistol. Shes a little underage to be here at the bar though, so i put her out on the dance floor with my little brother." He said pointing out to the dance floor.  
  
As soon as Dwayne pointed this certain girl out. Derek Sanderson Jeter was hooked. She was a 5'7 she-devil which looked like she only had one mission in life; to kill. Her dark shady eyes rolled around as she put her hands on her body to the music. She twisted her hips along with the man that she was seductivly dancing with to the fast beat song of "Nothin" By N.O.R.E. He soon reconized her from wrestling. Pistol was the top female wrestler in the WWF. She also did movies. A very famous lifestyle went along with a hall of fame award for being The Youngest Wrestler Ever. She was 16 years of age when she started wrestling in the WWF. But it would be 2 years later now. Jeter couldnt stop staring. Jesus All Mighty. Who created this fine specimen? Could god even create work like this?   
  
"Pistol..I've heard of her." Derek said quietly. He couldnt stop staring at those hips of hers. They were so full and from where he was standing, it seamed her hips were most likely to knock Derek out of his seat!  
  
"Yeah, Thats Pistol alright." Dwayne The Rock Johnson responded.  
  
"Pistol Pistol Pistol" Alex said shaking his head.  
  
"What do you mean?" Derek asked politely.  
  
"Pistol is the devil." Alex in a serious tone, but you could tell he was joking.  
  
"The devil? Please. She looks innocent as hell." Derek responded like it was no big deal.   
  
Dwayne gasped. "Whoa there bro hold up a second. This ... FEMALE is not as innocent as she looks. Shes evil. Very evil.....SHES A FEMALE!  
  
"How could you talk like that about your best friend?" Derek said laughing unbeleivebly.  
  
"Yeah, thats true i shouldnt be. But i do know her better than anyone right?" Dwayne asked. Derek shrugged, then shook his head agreeing.  
  
"Shes just dangerous..." Dwayne whispered to him in his ear, as he walked away slowly.  
He thought about what the two of them said. He could not take his eyes off of her. Pistol was sure not a beauty queen or for that matter his ex girlfriend Miss Universe. But she sure was sexy. And sexy felt good to him right now. For some odd reason, just watching this girl made it seam more entertaining then hanging out for a night with Marlena. How sad.  
  
---------------------2 Weeks Later---------------------  
  
"Here we are, back at this hell hole" Pisol said, Better known as CHANCE to her close friends. Chance was her real name. Pistol was just a stage name for the WWF.  
  
"Its not a hell hole. Its a dance club! Your just pissed because your underage and can't drink.." Her brother Bruce said. Bruce was a big chart topping rockstar in the music buisness. Most of her family was sucessful. Exept for her two parents who she no longer associated with. Bruce led her into the club, to a stool where she sat on awaiting for her best friend, Dwayne "The Rock."  
  
It was hours later, The Rock never showed up. She was PISSED. She hated all these damn people! All of Bruces friends, Rock and Rollers. They were big perverts and did not respect Chance what so ever. They would smack her ass, comment her breast and put their arms around her without permission. It upset her a lot.   
  
"I'm out." She said giving up on waiting for him as she got off the stool, and starting walking out of the club when all of a sudden heard her brother yelling.   
  
"BASTARD. SHE FUCKED ME YESTERDAY!" Bruce said unbeleivably drunk to this man twice his size. The man got closer to him yelling in his face, quite intoxicated hiself.   
  
"BACK OFF MAN, SHE MINE AND WILL ALWAYS BE MINE!" He spitted out a half of inch from Bruces face.  
  
Chance quickly turned around to see Bruce & what it seamed, Derek Jeter sharing an argument with eachother. They were standing Chest to Chest fighting over Marlena. Chance knew that Bruce had a thing for Marlena, but she didn't know he had a one night stand with her. This was just as new news as it was to Derek. She shook her head discusted and turned back around ready to walk out. She did not like getting into fights. She understood it was her brother, but he was a big boy. He could handle himself....or... maybe not.  
  
"BOOM!" Was the sound Chance heard as her eyes grew wide.  
  
"CHANCE! YOUR BROTHER!" Said Alex trying to spit the two up as they rolled around on the floor throwing many punches at eachothers faces. They managed to stand back up fighting by the time Chance got there. She dove right in the middle of them.   
  
"Bruce!!!!!!! Bruce get off him!" Chance yelled out as she pulled him off of Derek. Bruce sat there for a miniute as Chance had her hands around his waist. Unfortunately Bruce let loose again as his stong hands overpowered Chances as he jumping back on top of Derek. Until Alex finally pulled him off again. Chance got infront of him blocking him.  
  
"Bruce god damnit will you just back off, It's not worth it!!!" Chance said screaming at him. He looked his little sister in the eyes with a bloody nose and swollen eye for a second. He felt his eye and started to cuss as himself. Derek just stood there, noticing the girl helping and caring for the hypocrite that he was fighting. It was the girl from the club dancing. Pistol. It was Pistol. The WWF Superstar. The "Evil" one. All of sudden Derek thought to himself "This poor poor gorgeous girl must be this assholes girlfriend. Maybe i should tell her about what he did..."  
  
"Bruce lets just get out of here, please. Your hurt we need to get you to a hospital immediately" Chance said trying to live up to the expectations of being a caring sister. She carefully put his arm around her sholder and started walking slowly out of the place along with him. Alex joined in on the other side helping him out. Chance slowly turned her head around, glancing back at Derek. She had an ashamed look on her face. Something like "If you fuck with my boyfriend again, i'm going to kill your sorry ass" kind of look. He was not scared, but he definately felt warned towards her.   
  
  
--------------------- The Next Day ---------------------  
  
"I don't want to go..I've been to five parties within the last two weeks. This is insane. Its time to rest please!!!!!" Chance said begging Alex practically on her knees.  
  
"Chance I promise nothing will go wrong. I'll watch out for you okay?" Alex said gently touching her leg.  
  
"No. Marshal is going to be there. I don't want to associate with him." She pouted as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Oh my god Chance! You and Marshal are wayyyyy over. He won't even notice your there!"   
  
"Gee Alex...THANKS. That helped." Chance said in response to what Alex previously said.  
  
Alex sighed. "Look it. This party will be fun. You're going to have a blast."  
  
"A blast? Yeah i'm so sure Alex. I mean... Isnt that Derek Jeter charicter going to be there too? Yeah i sure am his best friend right now. Oh god theyre ALL going to be ganging up on me!"  
  
"No they won't! Me & Derek are best friends. I'll explain to him that Bruce is your brother and you had to help him!"  
  
"He won't care! And I don't really blame him!!! My brother stole the love of his life away from him. Derek probably wants my brother to burn in hell and probably doesnt care if i do too!" Chance said standing up.   
  
"Don't say that! You're going!!!!!!"  
  
"NO IM NOT!" She said arguing with him.  
  
  
--------------------- Hours Later At The Party ---------------------  
  
  
"I hate you Alex, I really really hate you."  
  
"Oh stop it. You love me."  
  
"Yeah, well right now ...YOU SUCK!" Chance said being cautious of who was around her. She didn't want to be near Marshal, who was an ex boyfriend of hers. Marshal and her went into a serious romance, but he beat on her like a rag doll. She did everything for him. She grinding her teeth and tried to make it work between them. But he was a very violent man. He was a rapper, better known as Eminem which explains why he would be at a Hollywood party.  
  
"Hes not here. Don't worry" Alex said well aware of what she was looking for.  
  
"Is Bruce coming do you know?" She asked unsure. She hadnt talk to her brother since yesterday.  
  
"Yeah. Later on. Don't worry Chance he agreed he won't go near Derek." Alex said letting her know making her less stressed. Chance shook her head releived. All of a sudden a anonomous person put theyre hands across Chance's eyes.   
  
"Guess who?" A firmiliur voice said.  
  
"The Great One!" Chance knew right away it was "The Rock."  
  
"Hey hun" He said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Hey man. You shut me out yesterday! Where were you?!"  
  
"Yeah, i'm so sorry about that. I got a flat tire in toronto. I was stuck there the whole night with the 83 year old lady that reaked of bug spray."  
  
"Oh damn. I'm sorry." Chance said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Yeah. So....wheres the beer Alex?" Dwayne immediately asked.  
  
"Haha. In the garage. Go help yourself." He responded.  
  
"I want to come with you" Chance said as she got up and fallowed Dwayne into the garage." He went in to the fridge in there to get a Bud Light beer. He poped it open with a bottle opener as it started to fizz. He looked at Chance amused. and took a big gulp of it.   
  
"Damn, i've been waiting for one of these all day." Dwayne said, looking at the bottle. Chance smiled as she kept looking into the house to see if someone specifically was there.  
  
"Who the hell are you looking for?" Dwayne asked curiously.  
  
"Hm...Marshal." She said, lying to him. She was actually looking for that hunky baseball player that her brother was arguing with yesterday. She was more afraid of him than her haunting ex boyfriend. She was afraid that the pin stripe wearing athlete would reconize her from yesterday. As much as she admired his good looks, she was against the fact that he was...well, very buff and... enemies with her brother.  
  
"Want one?" Dwayne asked as he pulled another bud light out.  
  
"Won't someone see me?" She asked feeling stupid.  
  
"Not if you drink it in here." He said smiling.  
  
"Yeah. But then..... No wait. I got a cup." Said holding up the cup. "Is that good enough?"   
  
"Perfect. Give me it." He said with his hand out. She poured her orange juice out of it and gave it to him as he poured the hard drink into it. He handed it to her as she chugged it down like water.   
  
"Okay, lets go back into the house" Dwayne said getting up.  
  
"No." Chance said innocently. "I just...I just want to stay here for a couple miniutes. Will you with me please?"   
  
"Sure, Fine." He said sitting back down on the ground with her. They hung out in the garage for a while. She finished four beers, two shots of commacosies which was a very hard liquor and one Candy Liquor with was like another shot. She poured some more into her cup, without telling Dwaye as they finally headed into the house. Her vision was a blurr. She felt happy, very happy. She soon forgot about all of her problems.  
  
"Your brothers here, I see him near the door way talking to Henry Boskins." Dwayne told her. She just sat there smiling at him with one of her eyes half open. She was slouching and stubbling over her feet as she tried to make it to the couch.  
  
"Thats...Thats so cool Derek.." She said as she pointed her finger at him.  
  
"Derek? I'm Dwayne."  
  
"Uh huhh." Said she bluntly. "Thats what I's mean arkkkkkay?" Dwayne soonly noticed she was intoxicated. He knew her brother wouldnt be happy.   
  
"Hey, why don't you go upstairs? Your tired arent you?" He said trying to think of a quick idea.  
  
"Yeah. Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiard..." She said licking her lips as drool fell down her chin.  
  
"Ew Chance, Gross wype that shit up!" Dwayne said as he lifted her up into his arms as he brung her upstairs. She was pretty much out. He gently layed her down on a bed in someones bedroom he was not sure of. "I'm sure they won't mind" He thought. He left the room, shutting the door hopeing that Bruce wouldnt find out about her being drunk. Keep hoping...  
  
  
She just stood there, looking beautiful with her saten shoes on. She had a long red sparkly dress on. With her hair up in a perfect twisted bun. Awaiting someone. Awaiting Derek Jeter. All of a sudden she spotted him. She walked up to him cashually tapping his sholder.  
  
"Hey honey." She said smiling. He turned around suprised. But sure did not show it.  
  
"Marlena.." He said with no emotion in his voice. He looked at her. Very upset. He put his head down waiting for an explination. Tapping his foot is what he ushually did when he was anxious.  
  
"Thump thump thump.."  
  
  
"Derek...Listen." She said quietly looking up at him, touching his jacket.  
  
He pushed her hands off lightly, not even willing to listen. He turned his head discusted, standing in the same place that he was in. She cuped her hand onto his cheek as a single tear rolled down her eye.   
  
"I need to talk to you. Immediately."  
  
"Marlena, I already know. You don't have to say anything."  
  
"Yes. We need to talk now. Upstairs please, where its quiet."  
  
Silence ran through them as she looked at him pleading.  
  
"...Please? Please Derek."  
  
"Fine." He said giving up. He took his hand as they headed upstairs. They found the first door she could that was unlocked. It was a dark dusty room, she turned on the light. She smiled back at Derek who was not quite happy.  
  
"Ok. Soo.." Derek said being unpatient.  
  
She walked up slowly to him. Not knowing how to talk to him, or even act around him for that matter.  
  
  
  
"I'm leaving you." She said quickly. She got up feeling discusted of what she just did. Derek gasped with disbeleif.  
  
"Leaving me?! For that scum bag that wears makeup?!" Cried out Derek.  
  
"He only wears it when he performs onstage!" She insisted.  
  
"I can't beleive it. I CAN'T FUCKING BELEIVE IT!" He said running around in the room, knocking nurmorous things over. As he went to knock the lamp over, he heard a weak helpless scream from the room next door, as well as Marlena.  
  
"What was that?!" She said causiously.  
  
"I.. Don't know." He said setting down the lamp that he was going to throw gently.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
As that confrontation was going on, Chance was in someones bedroom she did not know. Although she could care less. She felt SICK. She never got so drunk in her intire life. She was pretty much helpless as she layed backwards on the king size bed. Her head was laying off the bed upside down. She was too weak to move down though. She was really intoxicaded indeed, but heard a creek of a door. She rolled her eyes slowly around to the entrance of the bedroom. They're stood a man in her blurry vision. She was very well aware of who it was.  
  
"Well well well, If it isn't Miss Chance "Pistol" Bollea." Said the man as he walked closer to her.  
  
"What the fuccckkk do you want." She rudely interupted.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
He didn't hear it again. He decided to ignore who was yelling and concintrate on his girlfriend who wanted to leave him. He was very furious.  
  
"Marlena god damnit..." He said getting back to buisness.  
  
"Derek I want to kiss you. Please let me just kiss you all over." She said coming up to him, and caressing his chest, unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"Marlena, not now.." He argued. But couldnt resist. She surely knew how to make him feel good physically.  
  
"Pleaseeee" She begged as she started to kiss his chest. She worked her way up to his lips as they connected gently. They made theyre way to the bed as she removed the rest of his shirt off. They parted.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" A peircing scream from the other room yelled. It was much stronger than the scream before, but the same person.  
  
He let go of Marlena as he walked fast pace into the room where the soft scream was coming. He immediately reconized who was screaming when he saw helpless, and intoxicated Chance laying on the bottom of Marshall her ex boyfriend who was trying to rip off her clothes off. She struggled to keep them on but was just lying there not strong enough to fight him.   
  
"Bitch don't move!" Marshal yelled as he punched her in her left eye. Derek fastly charged onto Marshal, knocking him over and pounding the life out of him. Chance looked at the man who saved her, and fell off the bed seconds later no longer able to sit up.   
  
"What the fucks your problem man!" Marshal yelled out as 5 numerous guys held onto him holding him back. Derek quickly glanced over to Chance to see if she was still gaining conciousness. Her brother and Alex were by her side, holding her up and smacking her face lightly trying to get some answers.   
  
"My problem man? You almost raped this girl! What the fuck is your problem?" He said getting closer to Marshal. Marshal stood there, not knowing what to say. He was after Chance for a long time. But never could get her back. He soonly noticed what he did wrong, walking away from the problem. He walked out of the room with his guys. Derek turned around to Chance.  
  
"Is she okay? Did he hurt her?" He asked concerned.  
  
"Shes okay. He gave her a black eye though." Bruce said calmly, answering her bitter sweet enemy back.  
  
"I should of got in here sooner. As soon as i heard her scream.." He said holding his head.  
  
"Man, you practically saved her life..." Alex reminded him, giving him a pat on the back.  
  
Chance slowly got up, crawling up Bruces shirt with a strong grip. She was still very drunk, and couldnt see what was going on. But as drunk as she was, she knew fairly well who had saved her. She looked towards the man who at the time was known to her as a New York Yankee, and started to walk slowly towards him. Bruce immediately grabed onto her again.  
  
"Chance your going to fall." He said holding onto her. Chance pushed Bruces hands off insisting she did not need to help.   
  
"NO! Leave meh aloneee.." She said as she kept walking. Everyone in the room watched her as she made a fool out of herself. Even Derek knew what she was going to do. She wanted to say Thank You. As Chance hardly made it half way to him to say so, she fell over her right foot. She started to gag.  
  
"Shes gonna puke.." Said Alex as everyone in the room was aware.   
  
"Noo. I'm not." She said calmly, getting back up. Everyone was releived. Derek Helped her up by the arms as she looked up into his face with a very sobbing look on her face. He pretty much was sure she had NO idea what was going on. She was about 2 inches away from his face as she looked him square in the eyes. He was certain at that moment that was was going to vomit right in his face. But all of a sudden she grinned at him, and what of had been turned into a smile, But she fell out of Dereks arms, throwing up everywhere on the floor. "CHANCE!" Bruce yelled as he ran right up to her pulling her hair out of her face. 


End file.
